Seth
Seth is a sha that is Nut's adoptive son and Isis' adoptive sister. Personality Seth is caracterized as being serious, even to his age, and quiet, speeking only when necessary. However, he is not devoid of emotions, as he, deep down, has a kind and generous personality. As he was raise as a slave, he became hardened and pessimistic. Seth is self-reliant and hardworking, but sometimes his caution can be perceived as cowardice. Above all, Seth loves his adoptive sister, Isis, and will do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it means hiding the truth of Amun's origins. But, as the story continues, he starts to show some more faith in Amun. One of his most famous atributes is his ability to see things as they are, as how he adviced his adoptive sister to tell the truth to Horus about his father's death, knowing that way he would be able to overcome the sadness and the grief. This also enables him to take the best decision to Coltypt, without the interference of his own emotions and using logic only. Skills None of his skills was yet shown. However, he has the potential to live forever, as the Lord of Order gave him eternal longevity. Relationships Family Nut She is Seth's adoptive mother, who adopted him when she found him alone. He loves her like a mother. Isis Isis is his adoptive sister and the two seems to get along well. When they grow up, they are still together, however, the two seem to have different opinions about their future, as she believes that Amun will release them from slavery and Seth had conformed with his life as slave. Even after they were delivered from slavery, they still are close, as when Seth tried to tranquilize Isis when she is worried about Montu and when he adviced her to tell the truth about Montu's death to Horus. Horus He is Seth's adoptive nephew. Although they don't appear to have a close relationship, Seth still cares about him. Family Notes: *Nut is Seth's adoptive mother *Isis is Seth's adoptive sister. *Horus is Seth's adoptive nephew. Description in the Saga Background When he was three, he was found alone by Nut and was adopted by her. "The Tale of Coltypt" In "Finding a Hiding Place", he makes a brief appearance where he says he doesn't mind that Seshat lives with them. In "The River That Leads to Freedom", Seth and Isis help Seshat in making her son go river down in order to save him from the Pharaoh's cruelty. In "The Truth Comes in Dreams", after Amun escapes the palace to follow the Berberian mare, he finds Seth and Isis drawing water from a well. Amun ignores them until Isis, believing that Amun has come for them, tells him that he is Nefertem's son. Seth tries to keep Isis from speaking to Amun, in fear that he will not believe them and have them both flogged, but Isis insists that Amun must know the truth. Seth insists to Amun that Isis is unwell and she "knows not to whom she speaks". After several attempts by Isis of convincing him, Amun threatens that she will pay for her insolence. Seth falls at Amun's feet, begging for forgiveness. He tries once more to drag her away, but Isis resists, telling Amun that he is the Deliverer of Coltypt. Amun grabs her wrist and flings her to the ground, telling her that she will regret "this night". Isis begins to sing their mother's lullaby as Seth faces resignedly into a post. Amun remembers the song and runs away in shock. In "Exile", he witness as a old slave is whipped by a guard and stop his adopted sister from going to help the slave, as that could bring consequences to her. He also witness shocked as Amun kills acidently the guard. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", at the next day after the talk of Khonsu and Amun, now fearless of speaking back, Seth confronts Amun, when he is on his knees, and asks him how he likes it when he is struck to the ground. He accuses him of never caring about slaves until he realized he was born between them and that, because of him, a lot of slave babies died. Although Amun agrees with him and apologizes for making their lives more difficult, Seth is reluctant to believe him and states that his lack of "wanting to see" doesn't change years of suffering that he and the slaves have endured. Isis approaches and angrily tells Seth that he "shames himself". Seth remains indignant as she goes to comfort Amun. After the Lord of Order's message to Amun, the unicorn invites the sha to go with him to prove that his intentions are pure. He becomes astonish when he see the river turning into blood. This makes him start to believe, but he is still reluctant, as he said that Pharaoh still has the power. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", he is seen resting in the beginning of the chapter. Then, during the meeting, he supports Amun, showing his complete trust on him and the Lord of Order. In "The Beginning of a New Era", he is nominated a member of the newly created council by Amun. Then, the Lord of Order gives him eternal longevity. In "Retaliation", he is in a meeting with the other members of the Council, getting annoyed by how childish Bes is. When Isis is worried about Montu, Seth tranquilizes her and, after the news about Montu's death, he advices Isis to tell the truth to Horus, as in that way he would grow up to overcome the sadness and the grief. In "Shu Rebels", he and the other members of the Council have a meeting with Amun where he reveals to them who will be succeed him as pharaoh. Seth and the others agree with his decision. In "Amun's Decision", he is present when Amun declares that Kefer will be the next pharaoh. Seth also criticizes Anubis when the latter rebels against his father's decision, with the sha being adviced by his adoptive sister to stop it. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", Seth is present when Amun announces that he and Hathor will go to live in Harmonia and when Kefer becomes the new pharaoh. In “Isolation”, Seth doesn’t agree with Kefer’s idea of using the scepters to isolate Coltypt from the Pony World, but because the others end up agreeing, he is forced also to agree with the action. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Seth is based on Aaron from the movie The Prince of Egypt and on the character with the same name from the animated series Egyxos. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Coltypt Council